


Beg Me For It Drabbles II

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Various drabbles from the Beg Me For It Universe.





	Beg Me For It Drabbles II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Fetish

_And there was something about going straight from fear to sex that was really_ hot! _I told him, "I think I’m developing a fetish."_

_"Don’t be an idiot. You don’t develop fetishes - you discover them."_

_"I think I’m discovering a fetish," I said, not to be distracted from the point._

_He laughed. "Yeah, I’d say so."_

 

Guess Who?

__

 

__

Draco turns up at my office sometimes -- scares the piss out of me when there’s suddenly hands over my eyes and a whispered, "Guess who?" into the back of my neck. How he can sneak up on me… my desk faces the door! It’s liked being pounced on by a baby tiger; you know it’s playing, but he’s also learning how to kill. Blind, heart racing, I think: Lucius is a dead man. 

__

 

__

Invisible Friend

_Strange, that Draco never mentioned his friends. I mean, I talked about Harry all the time. Actually — now this is going to sound crazy — I also talked_ to _Harry. Little habit I started before Draco arrived, when I was alone. I used to tell Harry everything, and well, I was never one to talk to myself. Heh. Just so long as he doesn’t answer back, right? Once Draco arrived, I mostly talked to Harry about him. Just working some things out, you know. I suppose I just wanted to share Draco with someone._

 

Less Than Sane

__

 

__

After that first night with Draco, he was still asleep while I got dressed to go to work as if everything were normal. I went to my office and just stared at the wall, never mind playing darts or anything. I’d completely cracked. I mean, I slept with Draco Malfoy. I’d saved his life and then I… it had all made sense the night before. Somehow. 

__

I decided no matter how low I’d fallen, that was the limit. We could kill Lucius without, um, all that. 

__

Heh. That didn’t last. 

__

Open Door Policy

__

 

__

I only let him top me on my desk the one time, I mean, I have an open door policy. Of course it goes both ways with us. Fair's fair. I can still feel the robes bunched up around my waist, and see the smile wash across his face as he came. 

__

He said, 'I can't believe I'm having hot sex with Weasley.' 

__

I couldn't believe he said we were having hot sex. Not that I didn't agree. But compliments from Draco were rare, and you'd better not say anything if one slipped out, or he'd take it back.

__

 

__

Problem, Anyone?

__

 

__

Now I could tell those girls in Slytherin, the ones with the Maternity Charms? — yeah, Draco’s told me all about that shit — that playing hard to get doesn’t work with Malfoy. But being easy to get, and then saying ‘no’ after you’ve had him? That’s an insult in his book. 

__

He came to my office, sat on my paperwork, and put his foot up on my chair. With me in it. 

__

Wanted to know what my problem was.

__

 

__

Property and Territory

__

 

__

We circled like two cats trapped in each other's territory. In bed it was, "shove over, Weasley," while I told him there was plenty of room — on the **floor**. Finally I’d had enough; pulled some strings and managed to trade for an illegal extra blanket. I tossed it at him: 

__

"Here. Got you your own blanket." 

__

I could tell that stung. I felt a little guilty.

__

 

__

Sotto Voce

__

 

__

You think after living with someone for months you’d know everything about them. But I came home a little early one day and as I opened the door, I heard this singing. Just one high, choirboy voice. I think it was Italian. I stayed absolutely still, hushed. 

__

I didn’t make a sound until his singing stopped. And I didn’t move for a moment after that, either. 

__

I never told him that I heard.

__  


The Rules of the Game

__

 

__

I explained all the prison rules to Malfoy. There were a lot of them. Sections were not to mix, the curfews, rations, the lines to do laundry once a week, work hours — though we could work overtime if we wanted. Ha.

__

Finally he asked, "Did you have to kill someone for that blanket?"

__

"No. Percy got it for me." When I saw his funny look I explained. "He works overtime."

__

"For Death Eaters?" Wasn’t much I could say to that. Percy was Percy. 

__

Then Malfoy got this pitying look on his face. 

__

"Just how long have you been here, Ron?"

__

Trapped

__

 

__

One day there was a commotion outside my office, and I heard Draco’s voice — what the hell was he doing here? — the trolls weren’t letting him through! I threw open the door before they could haul him away. He wore the wrong-coloured robe for my section! My assistant invented an appointment, and we got him into my office — fast. His eyes were a little dilated. I realised it hadn’t been that long since the Arena. 

__

"Want some lunch?" I asked finally. 

__

He just nodded.

__

The Beach

__

 

__

Draco taught me his trick of getting through the weekly ‘rah-rah Death Eater’ meetings — he’s done them since he was a kid. While they droned on, we visualized a beach so clearly, you could count the sparkling grains of sand as they sifted through your hands. He built sand castles, while I had seagulls, rocks, and different tides, and seaweed washed up onto the beach. Heh. No doubt with our glazed, happy faces we looked like good little Death Eaters. 

____

 

____

 

____

 

____

 

__

 

__

 

__

 


End file.
